


Love, Leo

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Series: Leoji Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: “Hey, what’s this one?”Leo looks up to see Guang Hong holding a small hardcover notebook, about a quarter of the size of all the others, with a surprisingly tasteful watercolor ocean cover.He squints, trying to remember.Wait. Is that the...Oh no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leoji Week, Day 5
> 
> Prompt: Soulmates/College

The question is: does he really _need_ to take his authentic vinyl 1986 edition of The Smiths’ _The Queen is Dead_ with him to college?

Leo surveys the container in front of him, filled with the albums he’s been unfairly made to pick as his favorites, and reluctantly comes to the decision that no, he probably _doesn’t_ need to take his authentic vinyl 1986 edition of The Smiths’ _The Queen is Dead_ with him to college. It’s not like he’d be able to listen to it, anyway. He has to leave his record player at home.

It’s too bad. It would have been an interesting conversation starter. The Smiths sound better on vinyl, too.

A dull thud startles Leo out of his thoughts as Guang Hong drops a large cardboard box beside him.

Leo looks up from his task of sorting out which CDs he wants to take with him, coughing at the cloud of dust forming by his face.

He frowns at the box.

It’s obviously old. The corners are dented and smashed in places, the tape holding the flaps closed is peeling back, the whole thing is falling apart.

“What’s this?” he asks.

Guang Hong shrugs.

“I found it in your closet,” he says. “Look, on the side it says this is stuff from middle school.”

Leo bends over to see. Sure enough, in faded handwriting that he recognizes as mamá’s: “Leo, Middle School.”

He must have accidentally brought it with him when he had moved out of his parents’ house. He can’t believe he never stumbled upon it, this whole time.

He wonders what’s in it.

“Can we look?” Guang Hong asks eagerly.

“Uhh…”

Leo tries desperately to remember which year it was that he was obsessed with Hannah Montana school supplies.

He was, like, ten, right? That’s before middle school. He’s safe.

“Sure,” he says. “I don’t remember what it all is, though.”

Guang Hong grabs the scissors lying on the bed behind them, and delicately slices through what’s left of the tape.

Leo folds open the flaps, and they look inside.

There’s a lot of notebooks.

Seriously.

Spiral bound notebooks, tape bound notebooks, composition notebooks, those ones made with pictures on the covers, of things like puppies or horses.

The box seems to be filled with just notebooks, actually.

Leo grabs one from the top. It’s labeled, _7th Grade Eng._

Guang Hong takes another one. _6th Grd. Math._

“These are all pretty boring,” he says disappointedly. “I was hoping there would be something a little more incriminating in here.”

“Hey!”

“What? I’m your boyfriend, I need all the blackmail material I can get.”

Leo drops his head into his hand.

“You've known me for four years, and we've been dating for, like, half that time,” he groans. “I'm pretty sure you've got everything you need, by now.”

“Hey, what’s this one?”

Leo looks up to see Guang Hong holding a small hardcover notebook, about a quarter of the size of all the others, with a surprisingly tasteful watercolor ocean cover.

He squints, trying to remember.

Wait. Is that the...

_Oh no._

He quickly snatches the book from a surprised Guang Hong, holding it tightly to his chest in a defensive position.

“What?” Guang Hong asks, tilting his head. “Is there something embarrassing in there?”

Leo gulps.

He didn’t know mamá had kept this. Had she read it? Oh, god, please don’t let her have read it...

“Leo?”

He exhales slowly.

“It depends,” he says. _“I_ think it’s embarrassing. You… probably wouldn’t.”

“Can I see it?”

Leo takes a deep breath, then sets the book on Guang Hong’s lap.

He watches him open it to the first page.

 _“‘February 19th, 2010,’”_ Guang Hong begins. _“‘Dear… soulmate.’”_

He falters, looking up at Leo.

Leo gestures at him to go on with another sigh, silently resigned to his fate.

 _“‘Dear soulmate,’”_ Guang Hong resumes. _“‘I hope you are happy. In a book for english class, I read that your soulmate is someone you’re bound to, and that you’re meant to be with them your entire life. I don’t know who you are, but I hope you’re doing good right now. I’m not. Jamie told the entire class that I like Jack Morgan.’”_

Guang Hong stops at that, concerned, but Leo just smiles down at the floor. Guang Hong swallows and continues.

_“‘I used to have a crush on Jack Morgan way back in elementary school. I don’t know how Jamie found out. But he and everyone else got weird once we got to middle school, and you’re not him, so I’m glad about that._

_I thought you were Maggie for a while, but she’s with Andy now, so you’re not. I’m glad about that too._

_Whoever you are, I hope I find you. Love, Leo.’”_

Leo shifts.

“You can read more, if you want,” he says.

“What is this, Leo?”

Leo looks at him and smiles softly.

“When I was, like, thirteen, I loved the idea of having a soulmate,” he says. “I thought it was amazing. One person, who was perfect for you, and who you were perfect for.”

He laughs. “I wrote a book full of these letters to my soulmate. But I didn’t know where to send them, so I kept them. I was such a hopeless romantic.”

Guang Hong leans over to kiss his cheek.

“I think it’s sweet,” he says quietly.

Leo huffs amusedly.

“Go, on read the rest,” he says. “I know you’re dying to.”

Guang Hong settles back against the side of the bed, and Leo drapes an arm around his shoulders.

“Should I read it out loud?”

“If you want to.”

He turns the page and clears his throat gently.

 _“‘February 24,’”_ he starts. _“‘Dear soulmate. All of my friends are dating people, and I feel kind of left out. It feels like no one wants to date me.’”_

Leo can’t hold back another laugh when he hears that.

“I’d forgotten how insecure I was,” he says. “This is probably what half the letters are about…”

“Wait, listen to this,” Guang Hong interrupts. _“‘It feels like no one wants to date me. But that’s not really important. It’s hard to be left out, but none of them matter if they’re not you. You’re the only one I really want to date. I'll find you eventually. And until I find you, skating is what I love. That’s enough for now. Love, Leo.’”_

Leo blinks.

“I was really deep as a kid,” he says, impressed.

Guang Hong laughs as he flips through the book, stopping randomly at a page about a third of the way through.

Leo looks over Guang Hong's shoulder on this one, so he doesn't read aloud. Instead, they both read in silence.

_Dear soulmate,_

_Yesterday we went to a 4th of July party at Tia Magdalena’s. It was really fun. Our cousin Carmen’s friend Julia was there, and we talked a lot. She likes figure skating too, but she just takes lessons for fun. She doesn’t enter competitions like I do. She’s nice though, and funny. She said she lives in Minnesota, but her dad lives here, so she’s staying with him this summer. ~~We k~~ She kissed me when the fireworks went off._

Guang Hong pauses in his reading, then looks up.

Leo smirks.

“Read the rest,” he says.

Guang Hong raises his eyebrows and looks back down.

_After she kissed me, she said she was really sorry and that she likes girls, not boys. I asked her why she kissed me. She said because she thought I wanted her to. I don’t know why she would think that. I just wanted to talk to someone interesting, and she was interesting._

_She asked me why I wasn’t ~~wier~~ weirded out that she likes girls, and I told her that I like both girls and boys. She thought that was cool._

_I’m sorry you weren’t my first kiss. I would have liked you to be. But it wasn’t so bad with Julia. I think you would like her. I think you wouldn’t be mad she was my first kiss. I think you’d understand._

_Love, Leo._

Leo looks over at Guang Hong, who’s smiling down at the pages below him.

“That was kind of cute, actually,” he says. “Do you still know her?”

“Nah, she went back to Minnesota that school year,” Leo replies. “I never saw her again.”

“Oh.”

Guang Hong slowly flips through the pages, pausing a couple times to laugh at something Leo had written, until he gets all the way to the end of the notebook. He runs a hand over the final page and takes a breath.

_“‘January 2nd, 2011. Dear soulmate. This is the last page in this notebook, so it’ll be my last letter to you. This is probably selfish or something, but I thought I’d tell you what I hope you’ll be like when I finally meet you._

_I hope you like music._  
_I hope you like figure skating._  
_I hope you’re funny._  
_I hope you like video games._  
_I hope I think you’re beautiful._  
_I hope you have a nice laugh._  
_I hope you’re smart._  
_I hope you like my sister even when I don’t._  
_I hope you really love me._

_That’s what I hope you’ll be like I guess. I bet you’ll be even better than that. All my love, Leo.’”_

Guang Hong’s voice has lowered to a whisper by the time he’s finished. He gently closes the book and stares at it.

Leo tightens his arm around him, and Guang Hong leans his head onto Leo’s shoulder.

“You know,” Leo says after a while. “I never knew I could predict the future.”

Guang Hong pulls back to look at him, slightly confused. Then his eyes widen.

“You,” he hesitates. “You think I’m your… your soulmate?”

Leo smiles a little.

“I don’t know if I actually believe in soulmates,” he admits. “I mean, in a literal sense. But I… I think you’re the one I was trying to write those letters for.”

Guang Hong breathes a laugh. He quickly leans up to peck Leo’s lips, then settles back down, pressed against Leo’s side.

“Can I keep it? I want to read the whole thing,” he says.

“That’s why I wrote it,” Leo answers.

He pulls Guang Hong closer and presses a lingering kiss to the side of his head, watching as he opens the book again to the first place they’d left off.

 _“‘March 8th,’”_ Guang Hong begins, a smile in his voice. _“‘Dear soulmate.’”_

**Author's Note:**

> In which the author manages to use both of the prompts given while simultaneously avoiding the entire purpose of the prompts, which was to make it an AU. Also, don't ask me about the timeline here, because I have no idea.


End file.
